


Strict Machine

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light BDSM, Love Hotels, Sex Club, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Bored and looking for fun, Riko heads to a BDSM club. Never did she expect to find herself with such a wonderful and electrifying domme.
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Strict Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea that I've had brewing in my mind since I started my requests, and honestly, I'm really happy that I'm able to post it now. Not only have I been waiting to do a songfic based on [Goldfrapp's _Strict Machine_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeawPUpTHJA), but I've really been wanting to write another RikoMari. It's been awhile, but god it's such a good ship.

For her next door neighbor, Riko was the girl next door. Not only was she literally living right next door to her, and they had plenty of conversations across the balcony; her neighbor knew her best for her soft smiles and the cutesy tone she used, almost dripping of innocence and friendliness. It was rather evident that her neighbor was innocent, and Riko wished to be kind, to make a good friend out of her, before even bothering to ask the tougher questions like if she wanted to get closer to her. They shared cute conversations that went nowhere, smiles without purpose, and generally enjoyed each other’s company in the cleanest and most innocent way possible.

For her next door neighbor’s friend, Riko was also the girl next door. Yet, You, as she knew her, lived a few blocks away. Despite her cute demeanor, You knew Riko much less for the conversations and more the way she took control. She indulged You in such a different way, one where she pinned her against her bed and warmed her entire body up with a deluge of kisses, ones that she hoped to ease her between her legs and continue those kisses. She made sure You knew her name and how to scream it to her heart’s content. She might have been her neighbor’s cherry blossom, but she was You’s black cherry, as seductive as the knot she tied in the stem, and with her lip gloss leaving kiss after guilty kiss on her body being of the same color.

Sometimes, though, whether Riko wanted to open her balcony to talk about whatever ailed Chika or dialed You’s number for a booty call, neither would respond. She could call through the window or wait through the dial tone, all to meet up with silence and a voice mailbox. It was true that she was new to the city, and the only people she knew for certain were because of her neighbor, but it made any moment where they were unavailable--something which happened with growing frequency--almost miserable to deal with. Today was one of those days, she had realized after five calls each; five unanswered shouts, and five redirections to You’s voicemail.

She tried calling You one more time. She had grown used to the dial tone that it didn’t really startle her, which was perfect for her to sit at her desk and close her eyes, think of the many times that she had been at You’s place, tearing off both the clothes off her back and the aqua sheets on her bed. She could just imagine the way that she grabbed the rope that You swore she used to practice her knots on and practice her own knots on the bed frame and her body. She remembered how she rocked You’s bed as much as any of the boats she so eagerly talked about, her voice as chipper as it was when she spoke about boats as she did in her voicemail. Of course, Riko purred at the sound of You’s voice, knowing that if she were in the same room, that buoyant tone in her voice would be replaced with want and need, which only made her more hungry for her.

She wanted to get high on that buzz, adore the rush of nerves that coursed through her with every plea You whimpered into her ear, but she hadn’t been there. Who knew where she had been, maybe even out at sea with her father. Yet, Riko’s impulses had waited for nobody, not even the one woman in the entire city that she felt comfortable calling her bitch, and as much as she could have enjoyed herself at home with her own hands, You had spoiled her greatly. She was eager to serve and please her, whether she be on her back or on her knees, and You’s mouth, oh  _ lord _ , there was a reason right there for her to keep calling her. Just the thought made the late evening atmosphere almost insufferable to be in alone. She needed something to scratch that itch, and she simply lacked the flexibility to do it herself.

With all apologies to You, she was a free woman. She had been clear about it with her, that she didn’t wish to be tied down. Maybe You had mistook that for her saying she never wanted to be tied up; surely a sailor knew all the best knots to make sure that she was docked against her bed frame. She wasn’t going to be chained down to anyone; she was free as could be, a young twenty-something figuring her way around a new city, the first one that she had ever been in without the custody of her parents, and surely, in such a nice seaside town like Numazu, there was more to life than just talking with one girl and hooking up with another. 

And, with all apologies to her neighbor, the kinds of things that Riko wanted to do, her neighbor would have been wide-eyed about. Who knew if she talked with You about her, and heard the jarring levels of disconnect between them. Her neighbor probably wouldn’t have ever considered Riko to go out in something that wasn’t winter clothes or a sundress, while You would probably be wondering how she could be so  _ innocent _ . She could be innocent if she wanted to, but she wasn’t feeling that at all. She needed something much more up the alley of what she did with You, and she didn’t want to scare her neighbor with her style of debauchery.

It was all a headache, honestly. Thankfully, it was a headache that a quick google search on her phone solved. Typing out  _ Nightclubs in Uchiura _ was all she needed to have access to the best kind of place for her to scratch that itch deep inside of her. There wasn’t the biggest selection in the world--seaside towns weren’t necessarily bastions of nightlife outside of tourism--but the amount that she had found contained one that caught her eye the moment she scrolled down to see it.

_ Top to Bottom BDSM Club _

To think that there would be any of those in Uchiura. Like she was going to complain about it. The moment she read those final two words aloud to herself, she had put her phone down and practically launched herself at her wardrobe like her phone had transformed into a Great Dane. It hadn’t been fear that projected her that way; it was the knowledge that she got to wear her tightest leather, her ripped fishnets, all the stuff that she didn’t get to wear with You because of her insistence on wearing her own costumes (which were, still, pretty hot). She got to wear the stuff she wanted to, accompanied by the pair of shiny black heels which she thought she would never have the chance to wear. The moment she saw that name, her night had changed, and even if the club opened two hours from when she changed her plans for the night, she had to make sure that she was prepped in every single way.

She wanted to make sure her night at  _ Top to Bottom _ ended with her on top, even if she were bottoming.

* * *

Top to Bottom  _ throbbed _ with sexual energy.

Between the stuffy humidity of the club, charged with the scent of the pheromones of random people surrounding her, and the pulsing bass of the music that honestly seared slightly at Riko’s ears, the club felt almost like a lover in itself, beckoning all the more out of her. It beckoned her just as much as the sight of the bar had done for her, and she had rested herself atop one of the bar stools. She had ordered herself a sweet drink, and made it a virgin; as much as the intoxication brought a further edge to the activities of her future, she wanted no disinhibition. She wanted to know what had gone on, whether it was her tying someone up responsibly or if she was needing to let out a safe word.

The occasional flash of light made clear her outfit, a clingy, light pink halter top contrasting with her black leather miniskirt and unbuttoned button-up shirt, along with all the others in the club. As much as the music had enticed her to dance, and the flashes of the red walls that surrounded her made her grow more needy, in the darkest of ways, she had still found herself scanning, searching for someone who would be perfect for the kinds of debauchery she was here for. The one night of her life where she had all the control in the world, and she was not going to spend it wasting away with some guy who looked hot but didn’t know a single thing. She needed much more than that, and she studied her peers. One of the benefits of being a switch: there wasn’t much that wasn’t on the table. She instead waited for a moment, for a person to arrive, that would whisk her away and make her feel pleasure beyond the scope she could comprehend.

Riko turned towards the door, not leaving her seat; she still had a drink that she needed to enjoy. If the seductive atmosphere, accompanied by the leather objects that dotted some of the walls as if they were free to use, had brought her to the club, then the exorbitant prices of the drinks were what kept her there. She couldn’t believe what she had done, but she had sighed; not to be dramatic, but she thought that a BDSM club would be interesting. Sure, she had felt many eyeballs glaring at her, whether it be her hair, smile, midriff, or miniskirt, but none of them held what excited her. She could almost tell by the way that they stared that they weren’t interested in getting her off, but rather having her get them off. That wasn’t the way to go.

The door opened.

Of course, the door to the club opened quite a bit, each time letting in a group of individuals into the party. It was the final rite of passage for any potential kinkster interested in playing at Top to Bottom. But there was a major difference between most of the people who came in, and the one singular blonde in that group. It wasn’t the way that her dark red heels clacked against the hardwood floor that got her attention, nor had it been the reddish-purple dress that gave a bit too much of a cleavage window for her to comfortably wear--nor the ample chest that created such an addicting window. Nor was it her dark red lips or the interesting loop in her hair. No, it was her eyes, as innocently yellow as her own, but she could see the fire in her eyes already. The blonde licked her lips as she seemed to stroll through the club, obviously on the prowl, and Riko couldn’t help but hope that she was in her line of sight. With the very best of luck, she might have shown interest in her.

Although this mysterious woman didn’t immediately head to the bar, Riko kept her gaze on her, whether directly or in her peripherals. The only time her concentration had been broken was when the barkeep planted her drink against the bar, the clink letting her know that whatever drink she had ordered was ready. It was some house special, one as pink as her top, and she had to hold in a giggle at how innocent she must have looked. Hair down, pale skin, with the only piece of clothing seeming a bit strange being the garter straps that pulled her leggings up her thighs, she was comparatively innocent, especially now that even the lust in her eyes had been dwarfed by this blonde. She had made walking around seem sexy, from the sashay of her hips to the slow movement of her eyes, scanning just as much as she needed to for her to know who was worthwhile.

And, as much as Riko hated to admit it for herself, she’d do anything to get near her, even if it had meant being stepped on. She had done all the waiting in the world for someone like her to arrive, and she was close to pulling out her phone and making sure that she looked presentable. She had one shot to make herself look worthwhile in her eyes, the eyes of a woman she didn’t know the name of, and she wanted to make sure from the faux innocence in her eyes to the cuteness of her pout that despite first blush, she was the most worthwhile for her bed, even if the energy she had radiated was strictly dominant.

Like she needed to be on top tonight. If she wanted that, she could just call You in the bathroom and see if she picked up. She could have left the place altogether and headed for a more conventional and submissive lover. But instead, she wanted the sheer thrill of the woman that she ogled so shamelessly. She couldn’t help herself; between the dark purple lace that covered her dress, the cleavage window that went down her breasts and to her navel, and the way that her dress simply hugged every curve as if it wished never to let go, this blonde was as much a looker as she was able to control the room. She could feel the other people staring at her as well, and she was so focused upon it that she hadn’t realized that the blonde had sat down right next to her, a mirthful smirk on her lips.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

Riko bit back a bit of stammering at the realization that this blonde had been talking to her. She needed to play it cool. Taking a sip of her drink, she returned a smirk, one slightly less certain than that of her newfound companion. “I think she found her way here,” she responded, her voice low but loud over the music.

“ _ Aren’t you cute _ ,” she spoke, in English. “As it so turns out, I’ve been prowling around the area, wondering if there were any cuties that caught my eye,” she said, pausing so she could blatantly glare up and down Riko’s body. She could feel the goosebumps rising against her flesh wherever she gazed, like a cool hand running up and down her legs. “I think I found what I’m looking for, too. What’s your name,  _ doll _ ?”

Riko could feel her heart against her throat, and she desperately grabbed onto her drink to sip at it. All she got were ice cubes rubbing against her lower lip; she was out of her beverage, and perhaps a bit of liquid courage would have been useful at that moment. Pulling the glass away, though, she answered. “R-Riko.”

The blonde leaned in, letting one of her hands rest against her knee. “Dominant, submissive, or switch?”

“Submissive, through and through.” She said, her cheeks flushing as she looked at the hand at her knee.

“Ohara Mari, dominant.” If there was any reason why Mari seemed like she had stepped out of a magazine when she had entered the club, it was because of that name, that status. Out of all places that she could have gone, the heir to the prestigious Ohara hotel chain was at a sex club. She thought nothing of it; she cared not about her status and much more about the hunger that grew, all dedicated to her.

“Nice to meet you, Ohara-san.”

“Ooh!” Mari cooed, the smile on her face growing while her hand slowly rose her hand up Riko’s thigh. “Someone’s  _ eager _ !”

Whether that meant Mari could feel the arousal that was coursing through her just by touching her thigh, or whether she liked the formality of her greeting, Riko didn’t know nor care. It brought her closer to her, just close enough to be touched, and her body was flushing. She could feel herself sweating, and how it clung her top closer to her body. She also felt something akin to an imaginary choker, one that was just a bit too tight for her; it didn’t suffocate her, but her breath had been hitched in the best of ways. For a moment, she wondered how well Mari’s hand would have felt wrapped around her throat, but she let that thought be fleeting. Mari didn’t need any help in turning her on.

Riko let out a giddy giggle. Even though she was in a club where even the darkest of her desires could have been sated, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t embarrassed by how everything was turning out. It was the good kind of embarrassment, the kind she had associated with being seen with her significant other on a giant screen during a sporting event, or one where she had been given a bouquet of roses. She had been at a loss for words, but her giggles still spoke volumes, volumes that Mari wanted to make sure that she was understanding correctly. To get her attention, she squeezed at her thigh.

“You wanna get out of here and have some _real_ _fun_?”

Mari leaned in slightly, letting Riko take in the sight of her growing smirk. As she leaned in, as did her fingers riding up her thigh, finally slipping underneath her skirt. Her legs instinctively quivered, the slightest of whimpers passing from her lips. She burned at the touch, and could almost feel the detail of Mari’s fingertips running along her smooth skin. She was aware of what was going on as each of her raced heartbeats felt like a second, like time itself had slowed down just so she could enjoy the way that Mari’s fingers danced along her inner thighs. The only worry that she had was whether or not those invading digits would be glistening as she retracted them.

Mari knew her shit. In the few minutes they knew each other, Riko felt like putty in her hands and she was growing desperate for more. And she was asking if she wanted more? She was honestly wondering why Mari wasn’t pinning her against a wall as well; even if she didn’t know she liked that, it felt completely in her character to do something like that, even by accident. She nodded. She nodded and considered begging. She wanted to know so much more about her, and the kinds of  _ real fun _ she was able to manage. Just the thought of it drenched her panties even more than they already were, and the slightest scent of lemons on Mari’s body only exacerbated her arousal.

“Please, Ohara-san,” she eventually whimpered; Mari had leaned in enough for her lips to be right at her ear, so she heard loud and clear. “Please, show me some real fun. I’ve been  _ so _ bored and I’ve been waiting for someone to put me in my place.” She tried to keep eye contact on her, but it was difficult admitting something so pleadingly while having to look her straight in the eye. Her speech finished with her eyes glancing at Mari’s heels, trying to busy herself in any meaningful way.

Mari tilted her chin so her attention was completely locked on her gaze, and she smirked at how red Riko had grown. “That’s the kind of thing I was hoping to hear! I’d _ love  _ to,  _ mia bella. _ ” Mari slipped out of her stool, and Riko did in kind, but while Riko had originally planned on finding if there were any private rooms around, Mari tugged her towards the door. After a few seconds of standing there, Riko turned to face her, wondering what she was doing.

“The rooms in here have  _ nothing _ compared to my fun room,” Mari answered as plainly as her enthusiasm could allow. And, to be fair, that made a lot of sense. Mari definitely had the funds to make her own sex dungeon, and she definitely had the people who could clean up whatever she wanted cleaned up (which, to be honest, was a genuine concern for places like this; they could be filthy). She was also probably used to her place much more than here, and if she had better toys or things to use, Riko was definitely on board.

She was on board enough to follow Mari home, her gaze alternating between the rolling of her hips and her face, particularly the mischievous smirk planted on her lips. She had no worries to think about now; only a night of pleasure ahead of her, and she liked that.

* * *

Riko had not expected Mari’s fun room to be so close.

In all the stories she had read about a young woman hooking up with some rich guy or girl, there had always been that scene of pondering. She had expected her to call a limo to pick her up so they could go to some faraway villa which was completely empty bar themselves and the red velvet reflections of lavishness, with beds to break and rooms that resonated with her screams like they were fine-tuned for that purpose. She couldn’t have imagined the pressure of being alone in the back of a limo with her, and the tension that would have filled her heart as she tried to pick up some sort of conversation with her to pass the time before they arrived, marking the few moments where she had control of herself not dictated by her newfound mistress.

Alas, Mari worked the hotel business, and her passions of hotels and kinky sex, naturally, led to her having a few love hotels. It baffled Riko that the hotel right across the street from the club was her own, but she wasn’t going to complain about it. It just meant that she’d be in Mari’s fun room, whatever that meant, earlier than she expected. Riko liked that; it meant she had more time to spend with Mari, more time to enjoy herself as a submissive, more time to simply relax and let Mari fuck her until she was content, and perhaps even enough to get the stresses out of living alone for the first time out of her system, if not temporarily.

Mari made sure to get the best room for her. Walls painted a sultry wine-red and decorated with the same black latex kink gear as the club, Riko wondered if Mari also had some ownership of Top to Bottom, but before she could ask that question, Mari had pinned her to the closest wall and took her lips in hers, all sense of formality thrown out the window the moment the door had shut behind them. Riko’s eyes widened at the suddenness of her motions, with how warm her lips had felt, but as she grew used to the warm softness, her eyelids fluttered shut. Riko hummed slightly into the kiss, daintily wrapping her arms around Mari’s shoulders and pulling her closer. It didn’t matter how formal the room looked--even if the dim lighting was honestly a nice touch--if it didn’t serve as a place for Mari to take Riko for herself, and Riko had happily welcomed her expediency; she was glad Mari was just as excited.

Mari’s excitement made itself known in many ways. It was made clear in her kiss, how her lips pressed eagerly against Riko’s and how her tongue slipped into her mouth. It was made clear in the way that her hands traveled up and down Riko’s body and how her button-up was thrown aside within seconds of her first feeling it with her hands. And it was made clear in the handfuls of her body that she took afterwards, her hands warm yet unyielding as she fondled any curve on Riko’s form she could find. Riko’s breath fluttered with each squeeze, her heart occasionally skipping a beat whenever Mari became handsy.

Riko thought she could handle Mari’s hands teasing her, but then she reached up and cupped one of her breasts, her fingers eagerly resting along the curvature of her bosom. Riko whimpered into the kiss, pushing her shoulders back so that Mari’s hand could take more of her chest. Mari’s hand fought back, her wrist moving in the slightest of circles and letting the fabric of Riko’s shirt grind against her breast. Her whimpers grew, as did the smirk on Mari’s face as she continued to feel her up and grew more aware of Riko’s erect nipple grinding against her palm. Riko broke away from the kiss with a gasp, her hands taking eager handfuls of her shoulders as a way to control herself. The last thing she wanted was to collapse from all the pleasure she had caused; not now, not when she was fully-clothed.

Riko’s eyes shot open as the coldness of Mari’s hand slipped underneath her top, her hand once more cupping her tit. She could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin, and she sucked a breath in through clenched teeth. Her fingers dug more into Mari’s shoulders as Mari’s fingers squeezed at her tit, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as a way to hide the moans desperate to leak from her lips. She was not used to being the one to scream out in pleasure, even with how expertly Mari had aroused her. Mari was eager, and that eagerness was rubbing off on Riko. She was burning enough that her top was growing unbearable, and with how Mari seemed so incensed on teasing her tits, she had grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled it off her body, and let Mari see what she had so busily enticed herself with.

Riko’s tits were modest, but they were a perfect size for Mari’s hands. She couldn’t help but flush slightly at the way that Mari stared at them, though, and the way that she licked her lips, perhaps at the sight of her fully-erect, light-pink nipple jutting out, as modest in size as her breast itself. Compared to Mari’s, she definitely didn’t have much, but it didn’t seem like she minded at all; if anything, she was happy that she had tits to fondle, and her other hand had joined her in playing with her tits. Riko’s breathing became uneven, the occasional moan leaking out of her lips as she brought her shoulders to the wall and pushed her chest out as much as possible. If Mari wanted to play with her tits, she got to play with as much of her chest as she could.

“Someone’s eager,” Mari cooed. Riko had been in the throes of pleasure from her tits that she hadn’t noticed that Mari’s lips were right next to her ear, her words hot against her skin. Riko let out a whine in response, the only thing separating Mari from knowing just how eager she was being the skirt that covered her soaked panties. Even then, she knew that if Mari toyed with her more, proof of her eagerness would slowly dribble out of her skirt. Riko only nodded, overcome with the pleasure of her fondling. All of this, and Mari hadn’t even  _ touched _ her. She was definitely eager to see what she could do.

And, before Riko could process what was going on in full, Mari’s hands pulled away from her tits and busied themselves around her hips. As she felt hands playing with her hips, she slowly swayed, a smirk forming on the corners of her lips as she proved that she could play this game as well. She could be sensual and teasing, and she had grown bold in giving Mari a wink. Soon enough, even with the swaying of her hips, Mari had found what she wanted: her fingers gripped onto her zipper and she pulled downward, letting the garment fall to the ground and leaving her in only a pair of soaked light-pink lace. Mari had  _ really _ made her wet, and she took note, pressing a finger between Riko’s thighs. Riko’s hips pushed down against the digit as she slowly ran it up her panties, as if to wick some of the juices that had saturated it.

Mari’s finger pulled away with a few rivulets of her quim clinging to it and smirked. This was what she had done to her, and she didn’t even use a toy yet. “Good girl,” Mari cooed to herself just loudly enough for Riko to hear. Mari had stepped away, and Riko found herself on her knees, observing as Mari brought that soaked finger to her lips to take a taste of her pussy. At the sight, Mari’s smirk grew more, and their gazes met; her gaze was dark enough for Riko to see how dark hers was in the reflection of her pupils. “Any safe words you prefer using?”

Riko could feel her pulse in her throat, a knot that was growing impossible to swallow. She couldn’t help but think about how she was wet enough that Mari could taste her just by brushing a finger against her panties, and they hadn’t even  _ begun _ in formal. This had all just been a warm-up, yet she had felt wetter now than she had with some of her previous lovers. Mari was definitely a catch for her, and all she needed now was a good safe-word to use, one that she wouldn’t have used in any other instance.

“Peppers.” Gods, it felt silly coming out of her mouth saying it, but there was nothing more revolting to her than them. Green peppers disgusted her and just thinking about it brought attention to the debauchery that was about to unfold between them. It was perfect as an emergency brake, especially if it meant that she’d be paying attention to how disgusting they were over whatever Mari was trying to do to her.

Mari didn’t laugh. She simply smiled and nodded. She was perfectly fine with such a safe word. To her, it probably didn’t matter what the word was and she was just happy to know what word she’d use to call the operation off. With that, she had turned around, leaving her to stare at her back, almost in wonder what was going to happen next.

“Riko?” Mari asked, looking over her shoulder. “Be a doll and help me take this zipper off, will you?”

Riko nervously crawled towards her. She could have walked, but she felt much more comfortable on the ground; she didn’t want to stand up only to fall over again, and she could crawl towards her with the slightest wiggle of her hips. She crawled over to her, and once she had reached the backs of Mari’s thighs, she sat up, her hands immediately grabbing onto the zipper. She could have run her hands up Mari’s thighs, but she didn’t want to think of what Mari would do to her if she got caught up in her own devices. She pulled down on the metal excitedly, exposing Mari’s upper back to her and revealed to her the lack of bra that Mari wore; she should have seen it coming, given how her dress made wearing one obvious. She brought her hands to her lap as Mari shrugged the garment off, not turning to face Riko as she patted the bed beside her.

“Lay down and be a good doll for me while I get a few things for you, okay?”

It took barely any time for Riko to follow Mari’s directions, keeping her eyes on her as she tried to take a glimpse of her curves; Mari had been smart about it, keeping her back to Riko even as she crawled onto the bed to tease her. Yet, Riko was completely content watching her back as she kicked off her dress, the exposure of her large butt and the deep purple thong that had been swallowed by her cheeks enough for her to slip a few fingers into her panties, even if it was just to feel how wet she was. She was too eager for her own good, and part of her wanted to finger herself behind her back with blatant disregard of what would happen to her for breaking a rule that felt unwritten; she hadn’t even noticed that beyond Mari was a door frame, and one that Mari almost skipped towards. She didn’t want to see Mari go, but the sight of watching her leave hungered Riko even further, especially once she opened the door to the closest and shut it behind her after stepping in.

Now that Mari was gone for a bit, Riko had been left to her own devices. She was so curious as to what was going on beyond that door. She didn’t even realize that it was there at first blush, and yet Mari was in there, eager to interrupt whatever sexy times were to happen between them. She honestly couldn’t believe what was going on; Mari had completely disappeared, leaving her a horny mess who couldn’t help but think about how horny she was, and how amazingly warm her fingers were against her folds, and how nice her clit felt to rub. Her thoughts immediately disintegrated like paper in water as she ran her fingers along her sex, letting sparks of pleasure course through her body. She was a bit annoyed that this wasn’t Mari’s fingers, or tongue, or even toy, doing this, but she had to make do when there wasn’t anyone else around.

The only thing that was difficult about masturbating was paying attention to the door. She wanted to be covert about fingering herself; Mari could have opened that door at any moment and she was not looking forward to explaining to her why she couldn’t wait for her. Simply put, she couldn’t wait for anything with how her pussy ached to be filled. She knew it’d be impossible to explain just how needy she was, and she thought that she could get away with it if she made sure to clean her fingers before that door opened. She was playing chicken with that door, and she lost, pulling her digits out of her panties and cleaning them with her fingers of all the juices that clung to them.

Riko’s timing was stellar, as the doorknob turned when Riko brought her fingers to her back to wipe her spit against the bedsheets. She could at least hide that stain with her body, even if her hips instinctively writhed as her body demanded further pleasure. It was driving her mad. The sight of Mari opening the door, and the sight of her naked body bar her panties, would have made the wait worth it even if she hadn’t touched herself, and she could feel her fingers trying to sneak underneath her panties as her gaze took in the curvature of Mari’s gorgeous body. Even if she wasn’t being subservient to her, she’d find herself worshipping such a form, from the plumpness of her chest to the ampleness of her thighs. She could even see the slightest peek of musculature underneath her tummy fat, teasing her even further.

But what made Riko hotter than the sight of Mari’s naked body was the sight of what was in her hands. An assortment of toys, a whip, and other marital aids had filled her hands, some objects Riko questioning how Mari could even hold onto them. She had made sure to take whatever she felt was necessary out of the closet, and Riko couldn’t have appreciated the gesture more. Now that she knew what was going on, she sprawled on the bed, her legs spread slightly so Mari could see just how wet she had become simply  _ waiting _ for her to arrive (and, of course, touching herself in impatience, but Mari really didn’t need to know that; it was a guilty secret of hers she’d take to her grave).

Mari straddled Riko once she clambered on top of the bed, letting a bunch of the toys she had spill out of her hands and onto the cushions. Riko’s gaze darted from her body to the toys, metallic and shiny enough for the dim lighting to be reflected around the room. She had been so engaged with the toys that she hadn’t realized cool metal wrapping around one of her wrists, and then the other. Giving a few curious tugs, her eyes widened as she couldn’t bring them apart from one another.

The next, and last, thing Riko saw after that was Mari sitting on her hips, slowly placing a piece of cloth over her eyes. Riko’s breath hitched for a moment as she grew adjusted to the dark, but the feeling of Mari’s lips against her jawline helped soothe her, a sigh leaking from her lips as she relaxed into the kisses. This was definitely a new feeling for her, but every kiss against her skin felt so much more; it was like she could feel the lipstick lingering after each peck. It felt oddly sensual to her, and it left her whining, as if begging for more from her.

The moment her pleas came out, Mari denied her them. All she could do was writhe there, and even then her hands were more restricted than simply handcuffs; was Mari holding her hands down? Outside of her writhing, all she could do was listen to the giggles leaking from Mari’s lips and metallic toys clattering against one another. The weight of Mari’s body on hers had left for a moment, leaving her hips to buck up instinctively as she tried to show her how horny she was among the moans leaking from her lips. Gods, she needed something--anything--to please or to please her. This sexual limbo, especially with how she knew nothing except that Mari was probably repositioning, was getting to her, and she was hoping for something interesting to happen.

She heard the sound of something wet smacking a wall, but before she could turn to see what had happened, Mari rested a hand on her cheek, making sure she couldn’t look towards what made that sound. Before she could ask, her lips were muffled against something warm, humid, and  _ quite  _ delicious. Mumbling against the object, she slowly ran her tongue along it, only to hear Mari purring on top of her, and whatever was on her face pushed itself more into her, eagerly grinding as her lips grew slick.

It took Riko a few moments to realize that Mari was sitting on top of her, and her panties had smacked a wall. She moaned into Mari’s pussy at the realization, her tongue eagerly brushing strokes up and down her folds. She tasted musky and arousing, with the slightest taste of lemons intermingled in the oddly earthy taste; what was more important was that she tasted  _ addicting _ , and she wanted more of her taste with every drop that graced her tongue. She only wished that she could grab onto her thighs and take whatever leverage she could as she ate her out, but the only thing she got was the feeling of Mari’s clit, hardened and pulsing, grinding eagerly against her chin.

The taste of Mari’s pussy gave Riko’s body a rush, her lips buzzing with lust as Mari sat on her face. She sat there, occasionally letting out the slightest of purrs as Riko experimented around her body; maybe it would have been helpful for Mari to give her a few pointers, but she was fine with this, as long as she could taste the lust that drizzled out of her. She was shamelessly addicted to her flavor, her tongue eagerly cleaning every drop off her folds in a desperate search to find her most sensitive spots.

Only a comment from Mari helped her out. “Mmm, you should really tongue-fuck me. I have such a sensitive hole…”

That was enough to entice Riko to press her tongue up against Mari’s entrance, who let out a groan in pleasure as she tongued her hole. Mari had not been kidding at all about her arousal; just touching her entrance gave Riko’s tongue an almost-overwhelming rush of flavor. Her tongue writhed against Mari’s hole as she pushed herself in, fighting against how her walls eagerly squeezed at her once she entered. The pleasure, all accompanied by the sound of Mari’s mewling, gave Riko all the more reason to start tongue-fucking her. Anything to hear more of her, taste more of her, feel her writhing against her in the fullest of pleasure.

While she busied herself with the taste of Mari’s pussy, she felt her breasts pressing against her lower belly, fingers digging into the waistband of her panties. Closing her legs a bit, she lifted her hips up to aid Mari in taking them off. Once they were flung aside, Riko parted her legs, letting the cool air of the room graze her folds. Slicked and smooth, she had made sure to shave before leaving for the club, and the coo that Mari gave her let her know just how much it was appreciated. She tried not to focus too much on it, though, as she continued eating her out, letting her tongue run along the nooks and crannies of Mari’s inner walls.

And underneath everything, she could hear the sound of something humming. It was a soft hum, but one that made her nervous nevertheless. After a few seconds, she felt something cold and buzzing against her sensitive clit, wracking it with pleasure. Riko’s legs thrust in indeterminable directions as she bucked her hips into the toy, trying her best to keep her attention on pleasuring Mari, but it was difficult. She moaned loudly into Mari’s folds, trying her best to keep herself from growing too hot from being toyed.

As if she had any control of how the toy pleasured her. It pressed roughly against her clit, drawing shapes against it with reckless abandon. Riko could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head, the only thing keeping her grounded was the taste of Mari’s pussy against her tongue and her body weight pressed up against her face. The throes of ecstasy were coming very close, and she could feel her heart eagerly racing in sync with how her pussy throbbed. She was dangerously close to cumming, and Mari didn’t seem like the kind of woman who would stop just from the first peak arriving. She almost wanted to let out a gulp of nervousness, but she couldn’t; her mouth was agape, her tongue in the furthest reaches of Mari’s pussy to get the best taste she could.

Her hips writhed as the toy stopped buzzing against her clit, desperate pants leaking from her lips and against Mari’s lower body. Her lungs were already burning from how long Mari had sat on her, and she felt almost lightheaded; whether it was from that or her own lust she didn’t know nor care. What mattered to her was being filled, and for Mari to stop fucking around with her and to fuck her in whatever way seemed most appropriate. She hated this; she could feel how close she was to her orgasm, and Mari didn’t seem to give a care about it, all while she had busied herself with her folds until she was undulating against her face. It felt almost insulting to hear something like it was dropped, and she tried her best to focus on eating her out, feeling Mari’s climax drawing near.

And suddenly, Riko felt something which she hadn’t felt in a  _ long _ time.

Numazu hadn’t been a town she knew to have such clubs like this, much unlike her hometown of Tokyo. That was a city where there was something for literally everyone, and Riko was no exception, having found a nice place in the red light district. She remembered this one woman with fire-red hair and a rather bossy demeanor, but what she did that nobody else did was fill her ass. She always made a point to fill her ass, and she loved it; it was almost sad to hear that You really wasn’t into it. That didn’t matter, though, because Mari did just that, and pressed what she could tell was a plug against her asshole, filling up her other hole. What a fucking tease. Riko’s legs parted and she let out the roughest of sighs as she felt her hole being filled with metal, making her even more wet. Her body was on fire, and she couldn’t help but start begging. Even if her words were mumbled against her pussy, it was her telling her to stop with the games.

“Ah, fuck, Riko!”

Especially given  _ that. _ She had gone through learning all of the niceties of Mari’s pussy blindly and by ear, to the point that Mari had sprayed a deluge of her juices on her face with enough force that her tongue was pushed out of her hole. She could feel Mari’s body writhing against her as she traced her hole to the best extent she could, helping her ride out her orgasm as hungrily as she could. She almost wished that she could grab her ass and keep eating her out, but her hands being bound made things a bit difficult. Thus, she took the deluge, swallowing every mouthful of her squirt and loving the way that her lower face and neck alike were coated in quim.

And, after a few moments of respite, with Mari relaxing on top of her, it was her turn to strike.

Riko was almost curious as to why Mari hadn’t let her cum, but once she wanted her to, Riko realized why. Even after a powerful orgasm, Mari had enough power in her to move her hands. She let them trail over her thighs for a few moments, and then she grabbed the bed. Riko’s heart raced as she figured out what she was doing, but at that point it was too late, as Mari had slammed the entirety of the vibrator into the depths of her cunt. Riko gasped as she was filled and felt her walls vibrating with the toy, and her toes curled, ready for her first orgasm to wash her over.

Then, Mari’s hand started thrusting the toy into her like it was her dick and she wanted to fill her with seed. Riko’s body rocked and she screamed into her pussy, her body convulsing with pleasure as Mari had fucked her with her vibrator. She squeezed at the toy roughly, trying her best to milk the metal of all she could, but it didn’t yield; it was unmoving from the pace it had set, strict to its own rhythms even if it left her in a haze. Had it not been for Mari sitting on her face she could have sworn she was suspended in lust as her pussy came and came again all over Mari’s vibrator, accepting herself as a toy to her toy.

Throughout the haze of the lust she occasionally felt something swatting at her inner thighs and her clit, each causing her to let out another aching groan. Her throat was sore from all the screaming, and not even Mari’s juices could help out with soothing her. She couldn’t even feel the soreness outside of difficulty screaming; all her attention was on how Mari made busywork of her pussy as she came again and again, not sure when the first ended and the next began. It was a cycle that kept going until a particularly powerful orgasm, one which even in her lusty and lightheaded haze she knew was different, at least, for the few moments that she had any kind of thought.

When Riko came to, she squinted; she wasn’t used to not having the blindfold on, but it was something she enjoyed given how Mari was wrapped around her, completely in the nude. A wide smile was on her face as she gazed into her eyes, and it was addictive enough for her to reciprocate said smile.

“Are you okay, Riko?”

Lazily, she nodded. She felt like every bit of power had been drained from her, but it was definitely for a good reason. Fuck, she couldn’t remember the last time she came quite like that. Sure, she had fun with her lovers, but not many of them had the dominance and understanding that made Riko’s thighs practically numb.

“Do you want anything? I can get you some room service, if you want. Wherever you want.”

Riko brought a hand to Mari’s shoulder, using what power she had left so that she could face her.

“Can you get some 7-Eleven delivered to here? I wouldn’t mind having a few _konbini_ sandwiches.”

Mari had reached over to the nightstand, pulling her phone from off of it. After a bit of fidgeting with it, she gave it to Riko, which had a menu of all the sandwiches she could have wanted and more. Riko gingerly pressed the screen a few times, getting the kinds of sandwiches she wanted most. She gave it to Mari.

“You want anything?”

Mari took the phone from her and fidgeted with it for a minute or so before placing it aside. “I got some snacks for us. They say it’ll be here in like 30 minutes.”

Riko gave a nod, and as she did, Mari nuzzled her face in the crook of Riko’s neck, a wide smile on her face. “You’re comfy,” she stated idly, giving her collarbone a soft peck.

Looking down, Riko could see the lip mark that Mari’s lipstick had left on her collar, along with several others that she hadn’t even noticed. Had Mari really been kissing at her thighs as she fucked her with her toy? Hazily, Riko shook her head and brought her focus back onto Mari.

Riko hummed in agreement with Mari’s comment; she was definitely comfortable, but Mari was, too, along with the bed they were on. The only thing that was a bit uncomfortable about it was, well, honestly, she couldn’t think of anything to complain about, except maybe the bit of waiting she needed to do before having her food.

That being said, cuddling with Mari and engaging in small talk definitely seemed like a good way to pass the time.

“You’re really a _ good girl _ , you know that, Riko?”

Riko flushed. “T-thanks.” She mumbled. “I had a lot of fun, too. I don’t usually cum like that.”

“You don’t?” Mari pouted for a moment, a playful facial expression that made more sense when she smirked afterward. “I can make sure you cum like that more often, if you want.”

For Mari, much like her neighbor and her friend, Riko was the girl next door. Not only was she completely docile when compared to the outlandishness of her character, but that kind of docility occasionally bled into lust. Riko had some sort of command of the situation, but she honestly felt innocent--naked, even--when compared to the lewdness that Mari gave. It didn’t matter what kind of cherry she was, because Mari made sure that she was juicy and the hottest of reds nevertheless. It was different from how she was with her neighbor and her neighbor’s best friend, but she definitely didn’t mind that. She was happy enough to have someone who could do what Mari could do, and if it meant being her bitch, Riko was fine with it.

“Sounds like a plan, Ms. Ohara. Can I have your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
